


Until Death Do We Part

by jasmineee



Category: UDDWP, jasmineacuna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmineee/pseuds/jasmineee
Summary: hello future me! i know that you are the only person that will read this. this is the story that i entered in the freshman writing contest. it's probably my favorite, so i'm going to make a story from liam's point of view as well, and maybe a prequel and sequel





	1. Prologue

Sirens blared. I jump in my car and drive as fast as possible until I make it to the hospital. Running. My long dark curls bob along with my motion. Up and down. Up and down. I run to the front desk. I tap nervously on the table until the nurse notices me.  
“How can I help you ma’am?” She asks in a formal, yet sweet voice.  
“My husband, Liam, William Russo was admitted here just now, he just came in the ambulance. What room is he in? Can I have his room number?” I’m jittery and nervous. It feels like a bunch of ants are crawling in my stomach.  
“Of course, ma’am. He’s in… room 234.” She checks on her computer.  
“Thanks.” I run up the stairs. There is no time to wait for the elevator. I find the second floor and then room 234. I don’t knock. No time. I burst into the room and see him. Liam. Laying in the bed, sleeping. He looks peaceful, while a storm rages inside me. The past few days flood into my brain.  
“Come on, Talia. The doctors have liberated me! I’m free! Chemo has no control over me!” He sat up and made a superhero pose. He then pulled a superhero cape out of his pocket. I raised an eyebrow. “Remember, I told you in high school. I have endless pockets”  
I rolled my eyes playfully, “You’re such a dork.”  
“You love me for it.”  
“I do. That’s why I’m so worried. It’s really risky to go on a trip this soon after treatment.” I said, biting my nails.  
He pulled my hands into his. “I know, but what’s life without risks?” he asked, looking deep into my eyes.  
“Oh, okay fine. But promise you’ll come back to me safe and sound.” I smirked slightly.  
“I promise.”  
Now, seeing him helpless in his bed, I felt like an idiot. Of course I shouldn’t have let him go. But, then again, how could I not have let him go. The past year, he had been fighting cancer and finally won. This business trip made him feel like himself again. I also had no control over him. When we were younger, I would always joke that I was the boss of him because I was two months and four days older than him, but we always worked together. Neither of us was the boss, we were a team.  
I drive home, my heart heavy. I don’t want to leave Liam, but I have to get home for the kids. I unlock the door and my oldest runs up to me.  
“Mom, where have you been? You’ve been crying. What’s wrong? Can I help?” Tess says a million words a minute. James comes up behind her, his light brown curly hair a tangled mess.  
“Mom,” he questions slowly, “What’s wrong?” I put my arms around both of them and walk to the couch.  
“Mommy!” a little girl’s voice rings through the house. I hear the patter of 8 and 7 year old feet on the wood floor. Genevieve and Percy run into the room. I smile weakly. I don’t know how to break the news.  
“Kids, come here,” I pull Percy into my lap and everyone sits around me. “I, uh, have something to tell you. Your father, he,” I pause, not knowing how to say it, “He was in a car crash. And, uh, the doctors, they don’t think he has much of a chance of making it.” I close my eyes and just let the tears come. I look at the kids. Tess and James exchange worried looks, while Gen’s eyes fill with tears and her lip trembles. I put my chin on Percy’s shoulder and shiver.  
I come downstairs at around 8 pm to make dinner when I saw all my kids sitting in the dining room. James has his arm around Gen and is resting his head on hers while Percy is sitting in Tess’s lap with her hand on James’s. Percy lays his head on Tess’s shoulder. The sight makes me smile. I step into the room and sat down next to Gen. She puts her head on my shoulder and sighs.  
“Mommy,” Percy starts sitting up, “Can you tell us a story? You used to do it all the time.” Tess smiles and runs her finger through his dark brown hair that matched hers.  
“Yeah, you and Dad are always going on and on about growing up and going to high school together. Can you tell us the full story this time?” James agrees.  
“Oh ok,” I say hesitantly, “well, we met when we were practically babies, but the true story on the day your father moved across the street….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello future me! i know that you are the only person that will read this. this is the story that i entered in the freshman writing contest. it's probably my favorite, so i'm going to make a story from liam's point of view as well, and maybe a prequel and sequel


	2. Reuniting

It was the summer after eighth grade when the old lady that lived across the street finally died and a new family moved in. I saw a car pull into the driveway and a guy’s head came out first. I couldn’t see his face. He walked to the back of the moving truck and helped his mom bring take out a lamp. My mom and I walked over to see if they needed help.  
“Hey,” I said, walking up to the kid, “I’m Talia Grace Parker and I live across the street. Um, do you need help?”  
“Talia Grace,” he turned around slowly and I realized who it was, “Fancy name. You still introduce yourself like that?”  
I gasped, “Oh my gosh, Liam?!” I jumped up and hugged him.  
“Hi, I’m William Russo, but you can call me Liam.” He stuck out his hand. I playfully slapped his shoulder. Liam had been my best friend ever since we were little. He lived around the block and we rode bikes to the park together all the time. We were in the same class every year until 5th grade, but his family moved away when his dad died.  
“What are you doing here? Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?” I was so excited to see him again. We had kept in touch a little, phone calls every once in a while, but it was difficult because we were so young.  
“Well, we didn’t know we were moving until recently either. My mom just got transferred and since Mrs Reynolds died, this house was available. And besides, I like surprises.”  
I grinned at him. “So, do you need help? That’s why I came over here in the first place.”  
“Oh, uh yeah. That box can go to my room. I can show you.” He lifted his lamp and showed me the door. I followed him up the stairs to an empty room with a white walls and paint cans.  
“Are you painting in here?” I asked, “Well, I mean obviously you are.”  
“Yeah, I was thinking about doing it soon, but my mom won’t let me do it alone,” he laughed, “Like I’m not responsible enough.” He looked around suspiciously and then whispered to me, “She’s probably right.”  
I laughed, “I can help you if you want. I’m free this weekend.”  
“That would be great! Just like old times. See you this weekend. Be there or be square,” He made finger guns with his hands.  
I smiled and started to walk out, “See ya.”  
Once I was in the hall I heard him say, “Finger guns!!?? ‘Be there or be square’? Stupid, stupid, stupid.”  
Saturday came and I went over to his house with my paint splattered jeans and my hair pulled back into a ponytail. I walked up to his room and saw the walls lined in painters tape and floors covered with an old tarp. Liam was in the corner of the room, mixing the paint. I got a good look at him. His curly brown hair was a bit longer than it usually was and his brown eyes were glowing. He looked, cute, and it kinda scared me. I mean, this is my best friend.  
“Oh, hey!” He came over to me, while wiping paint on his already paint stained jeans, “Which color do you like better? I can’t decide between ‘Hyacinth Tint (a grayish blue) and Aquamarine (a sea green).” He lifted up each paint can and showed it off, as if presenting it to the crowd.  
I examined each, “Uh, I like the Hyacinth Tint, it matches better with the furniture in your room.”  
“Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!” He pulled out a paint brush from his back pocket and hands it to me. I took it, a bit confused from where it came from. Liam pulled his phone from out of his other pocket and started playing “Living on a Prayer” by Bon Jovi.  
“Is that what I think it is?” We sang that song for the talent show in fourth grade.  
He grinned, “You know it!” He opened the paint can and grabbed his paintbrush. He mixed the paint and started dancing. I laughed and shook my head. When the lyric, “Take my hand and we’ll make it I swear” came on, he threw out his hand and I took. We start dancing together, remembering the choreography from years earlier, both of us belting the lyrics at the top of our lungs. We didn’t get much painting done that day, but the lifelong friendship was rekindled.  
The first day of school came and summer vacation had ended. I walked into my homeroom and looked around. My other best friend Hannah was waving at me furiously. I grinned and walked over to her.  
“Oh my gosh! Your hair is longer! Now I can finally French braid it. What did you do while I was gone? Were you bored beyond compare? I heard that Mrs Reynolds died. Has anybody bought her house yet?” She rambled on and on. Her hazel eyes flashed behind her glasses and her wavy, sun streaked brown bob lived up to its name.  
“Hannah, breathe,” I put my hand on her shoulder and she took a deep breath, “Okay to answer your questions. Actually, the house was bought by my old friend Liam. He left right before 6th grade, so you just missed him. I hung out with him, so I wasn’t too bored, but I still missed you.”  
“Talking about me, I see.” I jumped. Liam was sitting next to me, “Do you mind if I sit here? I don’t really remember anyone else.”  
“Yeah, sure! Oh uh, Liam this is my friend Hannah. Hannah this is Liam, he lives across the street,” I point at each of them and they both awkwardly waved. The rest of the day is lecture after lecture. In one particular class, I was at the point of almost sleeping. Liam nudged me. He pulled a pen out of his pocket and then another and then another. He ended up with seventeen. I looked at him, extremely confused. He raised an eyebrow and then pulled out a small paint brush. I stifled a laugh and the teacher looked in my direction.  
The school day finally finished. Liam and I walked into my kitchen laughing. My 10 year old sister Isabel stomped in. “Where were you? I was so worried!” Isabel screeched.  
Liam and I exchanged looks, “Jeez, sorry Mom. What are you even talking about, I’m always home at this time.”  
Isabel glared at me, “MOOOM, TALIA’S BEING MEAN TO ME!” she yelled up the stairs. “MOM, MAKE HER STOP!” she screamed and ran up the stairs.  
I looked over at Liam and we both laughed. We fell onto the couch. “Wow, did I miss trying to ignore Isabel.” He pulled out a binder, “What kind of teacher assigns homework on the first day of school? Do you have any idea what the heck Mr Miller is talking about?”  
I shook my head, “Your guess is as good as mine, but I think you take the number and…”  
I woke up with my head on Liam’s arm. His binder was on the floor and his head was tilted backward with his mouth open. I shook Liam awake. “MOM?!” he yelled and then looked at me. I raised an eyebrow. “Oh hey, Talia.” He looked down at his empty wrist, “What time is it?”  
I checked my phone, “It’s, um, 7:30.”  
“Oh, god. Sorry, I have to go. My mom’s going to kill me! See ya later!” he grabbed his bag and ran out. He walked back in and grabbed his binder. He left again and waved. I waved back and giggled a bit. That was the moment I knew that I was in trouble.


	3. Sophmore Year

The year flew by, then summer, and sophomore year was half way over. The spring musical was the next day and somehow, it still confuses me today, I got the lead role. I sat on my bedroom floor with Hannah and Liam and spilled out everything. “What if everyone hates it? How do I even begin to handle this?” I was hysterical, “Why did I even audition in the first place?” (I may have been overreacting a little bit, but since my friends were so amazing, they didn’t point it out)  
“Because, this is what you love to do,” Hannah put a strand of my hair behind my ear, “Besides, you wouldn’t have gotten this part if you didn’t deserve it.” She put her arm around me and I laid my head on her shoulder.   
“Yeah, you’re so talented. You totally deserve it,” Liam chimed in, “if you want, Hannah and I can practice with you again.” He put his hand on mine. I nodded and sniffled. We sat there for while, head on shoulder, hand on hand.  
After weeks and weeks of practice, opening night is finally here. I walked on stage and took a breath. I saw Hannah and Liam in the front row. Liam gave me two thumbs up and Hannah mimicked him. I smiled and started to sing.  
After the show, I met my friends. Liam handed me a bouquet of flowers. “Um, you did really, I mean, you did really good. You did really well. Good,” He stuttered, “Just take the flowers.” Hannah rolled her eyes.  
I grinned, “Thanks, I never could have done it without you guys.” Hannah smiled and hugged me.  
“I’m just going to leave you two alone now,” Hannah winked and walked away. I looked at Liam, confused. He was looking daggers at her.   
He looked at me, “Oh, uh, I was wondering, uh.” He started biting his nails.  
“Yeah..”  
“Um, would you like to go to the spring formal with me. As my date. With me.” He put on an awkward smile and did jazz hands.  
I stared at him in awe for a few seconds. Was this really happening? His eyes lost the glimmer a little as his awkward smile became even more awkward. I realized that I hadn’t answered yet. I quickly responded, “Yes, of course!”  
He stood up straight suddenly, “You would? Oh, whew, that is a relief. I was freaking out about that all night.”  
“Believe that. He was practically sweating through his shirt during the show,” Hannah walked up behind us.  
Liam rolled his eyes, “Shut up.”  
“Make me,” Hannah threatened. I chuckled. I linked arms with Hannah and then with Liam. We walked out, all three of us arm in arm.


	4. Spring Formal

I spent the rest of the week looking for the perfect dress. I tried on about a million and every single one got a nose scrunch and head shake from Hannah. The very last one was a lilac dress that went a little below my shin with bell sleeves. I walked out with that on and got many excited head nods from Hannah. Ding, ding ding! We had a winner!  
The day of the dance arrived and I spent the whole afternoon in my room while Hannah put my hair in a fun updo. I heard the doorbell ring and rushed downstairs to get it. When I opened the door, I saw Liam in a suit holding a small box. I breathed in quickly. He looked really good and I kinda hated how cliche I was being, but I couldn’t help it. Liam stared at me.  
“Wow, Talia. You look, you look amazing.” I blushed. He smiled and then remembers something, “Oh, I got you this.” He opens the box and pulls out a beautiful necklace. I turn around and he puts it on me. “Shall we, m’lady?” He extends a bended arm and I put my hand in the bend of his arm.  
“I think we shall.” We walked out arm in arm. The rest of the night was amazing, but if I’m being honest, I don’t remember half of it. What happened at the end of the night, however was something I’ll never forget.  
We walked home from the dance laughing. “Ok, so was Jordan dancing or having seizure standing up?” Liam asked me.  
“I have no idea. She did really get into the music though, she literally got her hand stuck in the guitar. How do you even do that?” I said, incredulously. Liam laughed and stopped walking. We had made it to my door.  
“So, I had a really fun night tonight.” He moved back and forth on his feet.  
“Me, too.”  
“Would you maybe want to do something like this again sometime?”  
My heart started beating faster. I smiled, “Absolutely I’m free this next weekend.”   
“Great! I’ll have something planned.”  
“Great!”  
“Uh, Talia?”  
“Yeah…”  
“I really like you. Like in more than a friend way.”  
My heart stopped, “Really?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Me too”  
He perks up, “Really?”  
“Yeah.”   
We stood there grinning like idiots for a little bit.  
Liam finally spoke up, “Well, I gotta go. I see you later.”  
“Cool. Well, goodnight.” I turned to go inside.  
“Uh, Talia?”  
I turned back around, “Yeah?”  
He leaned in slowly and kissed me. He pulled away, “I’ll, uh, see you later, as I already said.”  
I nodded, still a bit awestruck. I walked up to my room. Hannah jumped up to me, “Oh my gosh. I have been in your room all night and I was hoping that would happen.”  
“Were you spying on us?”  
“Maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since no one except me is going to read this, future me- remember the "ding ding ding" from before? yeah, look at me adding those parallels. also, I love hannah


	5. Finale

I turn to my kids, suddenly back to the present time. “And you guys know the rest. Those photos are from prom.” I point to some pictures on the fireplace, “We went to separate colleges, but we made it work. And on my graduation, I came back to my dorm with the floor covered in rose petals and your father on one knee. I obviously said yes and Aunt Hannah was there to celebrate with me. And then, we had you kids.”  
“I love that story.” Tess sighs and puts her head on Percy’s shoulder again. James’ head is against Gen’s. We all sit in the dining room for the rest of the evening. Just enjoying each other.  
The next morning, I walk into Liam’s hospital room and sit down. I just want to be with him. I’m reading my book when I hear the sheets ruffle and one little word that fills me with hope and elation.  
“Talia?”  
“Liam!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as mrs delong said, i made it a happy ending with one word. i originally was going to have liam die, but i didn't have the heart.


End file.
